Letter to myself
by Razor-007
Summary: Tsuna finds a hidden letter that reveals a few things about his possible future that push him to be his best.


Standard disclaimer: I don't own KHR or its characters yada yada yada.

Since coming to the future Tsuna had been inundated with so much new information and obstacles that he was more stressed then he ever was at school or training with Reborn. To combat this he began to take walks throughout the underground complex so that he could be alone with his thoughts. He marveled at everything he came into contact with in the base during his walks. The massive underground structure spanned so much territory that it was mind boggling to Tsuna how his future self had gotten it built and hidden so well. He would occasionally here the roar of various rushing gasses and liquids that were in pipes which the base had been carefully built around.

On his walk today Tsuna found himself confronted by something he never thought he would be confronted with, himself. He had been carefully keeping track of where he went so that he not only wouldn't get lost but so that he could also see as much of the base as he could. The particular part of the base he was in now was located deep near the bowls of the base. Tsuna had turned a corner and came across a large set of ornate doors. They stood out to him like a sore thumb as they were the only ones like it in the entire base. What's more Tsuna was drawn immediately to the engraving in the door that was exactly like the wooden plank that hung on his door at home.

"My room" he muttered to himself, trying to wrap his head around what he had found.

He had stumbled across his future self's bedroom. Countless thoughts began to swarm in his mind. He wondered what he could learn about himself, he wondered if he went in what ramifications it would have on his future, and many others.

He ran his hand across the cool metal door and came to a small pad on the wall next to it. Tsuna smirked and figured that he would need a password. While trying to think of what his future self had used the door beeped and swished open. Tsuna was a little surprised until he looked at his hand. It had come to rest on a biometric scanner and that was obviously how he had opened the door. Tsuna stepped into the room cautiously trying to adjust to the low light. Suddenly the doors shut on him and the lights began to hum to life.

Tsuna took in his surrounds with a slight air of awe. His parents house wasn't small but by no means was it large, neither was his room. This room had to be nearly the size of the entire first floor of his house. He walked foreword into a small sitting area with two leather couches situated across from each other with an elegant table in between. The walls were filled with row after row of books and movies. A large TV sat on the wall in front of two other couches in a small area to his left. In the far corner Tsuna could see a night stand and large bed covered in very comfortable looking sheets. Tsuna explored some more and found a full bathroom and a small office. He sat in a large leather desk chair behind an ornate wooden desk

Tsuna tried a few drawers, but they were all locked. Then Tsuna noticed a silver picture frame that stood on the end of his desk, next to his computer screen. Something deep within him was screaming at him to pick it up and look, so against his better judgment he did. The picture in the frame was of a man who was obviously his future self with a young woman. His arm was draped across her shoulder and there was a smile plastered across both their faces. The ocean could be seen roaring in the background as they stood together. Tsuna was a little taken aback by the picture. He didn't know this girl, of course that didn't exclude his future self knowing her. They looked very familiar and comfortable together in the picture, which puzzled Tsuna. In his experience beautiful girls like her simply didn't talk to him, let alone let themselves be photographed with him.

Something hit Tsuna at that moment. He didn't know exactly what but it was compelling him to examine the frame further. It was a simple silver frame with ivy stenciled into the border. The back was flat back and held the picture in. That's when it hit him, the back was slightly bulging. Tsuna removed the back and a folded paper fell from its hiding place. The back had a small red wax seal with the Vongola crest on it and the front had his name splashed across it. Tsuna broke the seal and unfolded the pieces of paper.

It was a letter to him, from, him. Tsuna scanned the deep black ink and began to read the letter.

Dear me,

If you are reading this then you opened my favorite frame, but knowing me at your age it is more likely that you broke it, don't worry about it. I wrote this letter just before I put my finale plan into action, hoping that it might be of some use to you if you found it, if not then no there is no harm done and I will get a chuckle out of it when I retrieve it after your success.

This room, as I am sure you have already gathered, is my room. Each of the guardians has one in the base. Mine is so low because I needed a little privacy, something that does not come that easy in this thing of ours. Usually I am in Italy living my life and after you return to your own time you will too, but I have this room to feel safe in and contemplate my life while I am in Japan. Living with my mother every time I come back simply seemed a little childish, and that is the last thing I need people to think of me now. This room is filled with so many memories of my life and things that have become my interests in past years. I invite you to look around a little, but be weary of your intuition and if you think that it's something you shouldn't look at or find out about then don't.

Before we get down to any business I need to first apologize to you for putting you and everyone else into this situation. I would hope that by now you know the true dept and seriousness of why I brought you to the future and why only you can do what needs to be done. I take great comfort in knowing that when you are placed in this situation you will rise to the occasion and show everyone, including yourself, that the title of Tenth is rightfully yours.

Being a boss is something that I never wanted, and I am sure that you feel the very same way. In the next ten years of your life many things will come your way that deal with "Cosa Nostra" and will be part of your life, just as they were mine, whether you like it or not. I dealt with these things in my own way, as will you. However knowing myself the way I do I know that you will take a similar path and resolve these issues and become better at everything then I could have ever been. Your guardians will all play a significant role in this transformation and will stay by you no matter what is done. This thing of ours is difficult at times, but the Vongola Family is my family and I will never allow anything to harm it, nor do I believe will you. This has led me to many tough decisions in my life, but no matter the outcome I have never had an ounce of regret towards those decisions or their consequences. When you do finally accept our destiny things will change heavily for you, but don't be frail or worried. Reborn is a fine tutor and will help you just as he helped me. Don't be afraid to ask for help either. While it can be seen as a sign of weakness when shown to the wrong people your allies and friends will always support you. Why I remember one time when Dino came to me for advice, I know I never thought that I would see the day either. We had just finished a meeting, the details of which aren't your concern yet, and the two of us were sitting in the garden of one of his homes. The Mediterranean coast is a wonderful sight and provided a wonderful backdrop for a peaceful evening. I remember spitting out my scotch as Dino asked my opinion on the girl he had been seeing. Now I still have problems with women even now, not nearly as bad as you do now, but still. Anyways after he had a good laugh and I had cleaned the stain on my new silk shirt we had a good talk and without spoiling it for you Dino got married a year later. Despite being rather clumsy Dino, or more likely Romario, throws a hell of a wedding. Trust me, you had a great time. Anyways this story is meant to illustrate that people will come to you for this kind of thing because they trust you and your judgment, just as you should trust them and theirs. Oh and just for future reference Ryhoei does not handle his liquor well. He is a great guy and an exceptional sun guardian but after the second bottle of whisky he gets a little, for lack of a better word, Extreme.

I can't tell you everything about my, our, life because that would ruin some of the mysteries that come with growing up, but believe me they will all shape you and despite what you might think now they will change you for the better, no matter how horrible and adverse they seem at the time.

Byakuran is truly an evil man. I destroyed the Vongola rings because, although the Vongola are the most powerful, we will fall. It gives me great pain to say this, but as they say the writing is on the walls. As crazy as my plan is it must work for all of our sakes. Byakuran seems to have an uncanny ability to be one step ahead of us no matter what I do. He obviously has some good information but I can't find the source and thus I have been forced to put you into your current situation.

Now on to the location of this letter itself, because I am sure that is of great importance to you. I hid it behind the picture in this frame to keep it from prying eyes. I also had the feeling that this picture would interest you enough to explore it a little, after all the Vongola intuition must be good for something besides beating Dino at poker. As I said before I can't tell you everything but I can tell you some things and my Vongola intuition tells me that this is something I can and should tell you a little bit about. The girl in the picture with you, I mean me, I mean us is named Daniella Gallo. I meet her about four years ago while I was in Rome. She is perhaps the most intense and interesting woman I have ever met. Even as I write this I can't seem to find the right words to do her justice in my description to you, yet I perilously write on anyways, words spewing nonsensically from my pen in the hopes that eventually the right words will spill from it and onto this paper to make you realize what I want you to. What the realization is will be up to you to determine or leave to the randomness of life, whatever you feel is best. Daniella is a very dear friend and if you so happen to meet her, or not, in your future then you will need to be surprised. Just one little tip for you, because I remember how hard she hits, how passionate she is, and how long she can hold a grudge, borrow Giannini's Internazionale Kit whenever the two of you watch football until you get your own. Never, I repeat never wear the red of AC Milan or you will most likely have a nasty little battle that neither of you will end up liking the outcome of.

While sports aren't really your thing right now they will become an important part of the social system that you will enter, especially football. Sports are a lot of fun to play and a wonderful thing to watch with your friends so enjoy them when you get back to Japan and continue to enjoy them once you get to Italy. Let me give you a few tips I wish I had before going to Italy. First you never call it soccer, always football. In Europe, especially Italy, football is the biggest sport in the country and commands a great deal of attention. We also make some really good money with betting on the outcomes so it is a real part of our lives. Second, it doesn't matter who you are with always stick to your team and participate, don't be too afraid to make your opinion known. Third, cheer for Inernazionale because that's the team that just spoke to me, you will know it when it happens, and it just saves you time trying to fit into the culture and everything if I tell you all of this now.

Now that I have let a little about me, you, whoever slip I guess I should let you know a little about those closest to you. I have to caution you though that although I have told you a little about yourself and our friends obviously have learnt a little about themselves what I will tell you cannot be repeated. While this may seem a little insensitive it is for the best as we cannot change the course of our friend's future.

Gokudera will be the right hand and underboss that he says he will be, just be patient with him. Talk with him about football and he will be able to tell you everything that you need to know. Don't ever be afraid to ask him for a little help as his growing up in this thing of ours has given him valuable insights for you. This doesn't mean that you shouldn't put him in his place when necessary; he is loyal but very stubborn. Oh, and when it comes up he should definitely stay away from Scotland. At least until he puts his interest in cryptozoology into perspective. This will avoid a rather nasty little incident that you really don't need to know all the details of.

Yamamoto will soon come to the realization that "mafia" is far more then a game. It struck him pretty hard, but he came to the truth just like I did. He doesn't change much in the coming years but tell him that the Kendo club also needs him, it's for the best. Mochida will soon show his true colors and a strong leader will be needed, plus Yamamoto is the best swordsman out there.

Ryohei is, well… Extreme, what more can I say. He is a good friend and a valuable guardian. Believe it or not he gets pretty close to Hana. If he realizes this now I don't know if it will happen, or if they are really a good fit, but hey who am I to argue with love. He will begin to spend a good deal of time at church, just let it happen. In a year or two he will stop going as much but he will still have the teachings with him, much like the first Sun guardian. This new aspect of his personality will guide him in the years to come.

Hibari is a very strange and unpredictable man. One minuet he is listening to you and the next his tonfa are in your face, but don't fret he will come around. When he finally deems you a carnivore you two will become a very strong team and his place in the Vongola family will be essential, albeit intermittent. He and I, or you, work very closely and his crew and amongst the best in the family.

Lambo will eventually grow up and into his role as an important guardian. He will need the most training and teaching out of all the guardians. In the future he is quite the lover boy. At only 15 he can tell better stories then most of the old men in the Vongola. Just try and keep him together.

Chrome finally comes out of her shy shell and becomes a bit of a fashionista, if you can believe it. She gets real organs via a transplant that I arranged and no longer has to rely on illusions; after all she won't have her Vongola ring forever. She is a very skilled illusionist and plays an ongoing game of chess with Viper, if you can believe that. Apparently she is quite skilled at the game, personally I have only beaten her once and even then she probably let me win. When she does once again confront her parents she must be allowed to do it on her own. Her father died when she was young and her step father is a real piece of work. He will get what's coming to him don't worry about that. Her mother is another story all together, let me tell you. After Chrome disappeared from the hospital she had a baby with her new husband. Chrome didn't take it to well, as this little girl was the daughter her mother always wanted. They met coincidently in Italy about two years ago. After the shock wore off her mother was so intent on being with Chrome. Chrome saw thru that and saw she only wanted money and clothes. Since then Chrome has been locked in a constant embattled with the woman over everything from seeing her little sister, to some of her father's old things, to money. Boy did her mother love money, that's why she married rich the second time, he was a high ranking executive or something I can't really remember but they were the perfect twisted pair.

Mokuro is imprisoned by the Vendicare and shows up occasionally thru various methods, but he is of little concern right now.

Our parents are something of a story. They are still in love and mom comes to Italy more so they can be together. She just loves the Mediterranean Coast. Dad is an excellent Consigliere and has taught me so much in the past ten years, about much more then this thing of ours. Their love is something that I hope you find for yourself.

Haru is still as obsessive as ever and insists on marrying me one day. I can't count the number of times she has tried to subtly seduce me or get me to look at her in that way. She is smart, cunning, and beautiful but I simply don't think of her in that way, but that simply doesn't stop her. She goes into math like her father and wants to be a teacher, but I am simply not sure that it can happen with her insistent attempts to marry me. I know it's hard to believe but I had to pull a few strings and keep her out of Italy by denying her visa several times. There are business and personal aspects of my life now that she, while trying to help, is complicating. When things get complicated in this thing of ours people die and that's the last thing I need right now. Try and find her a boyfriend, wipe her mind of this thing of ours, do something. I know she is our friend but sometimes, like with dad and mom, keeping people out of it is the best thing for them.

I wont say much about Kyoko because I know the complicated feelings that exist in our heart and mind when her name is mentioned. I know the pain in our heart when we see her and everything that has happened between us. For me our relationship has been decided. Are we dating, are we friends, do we even talk? These are questions that are best left unanswered. My love life, whatever it may be and with whomever it may be with, is stable and that is what is important right now. Soon you will find the truth and what your heart truly desires and whatever that may be you need to embrace it and move foreword no matter your current preconceptions. I have a feeling that in this respect you and I will take slightly different paths, but in the end we will end up at the same final destination.

As I realize how long this letter has gotten and I feel that now is the right time to end this letter and allow you to get onto the matters at hand. I wish you luck with the upcoming battles and the rest of your life. Even if you don't believe it now Reborn and his influence will be amongst the greatest events in your life. Follow your intuition and you will do no wrong.

_Buona Fortuna_

Sincerely,

Tsuna

Tsuna let the papers slip from his hands and fall onto his desk. He had just learned so much about what his future self had done and what he was in for in his future. He realized he could not be told everything, but what he was told only gave him more questions then answers. Tsuna slouched in his chair and began to contemplate what he had learned. He had one hell of a future ahead on himself in the next ten years, but until then he had Byakuran to deal with. He stood up and left his room for the upper levels, suddenly he wanted to watch a little football.

* * *

Notes:

F.C. Internazionale Milan is an associated football club based in Milan, Italy. I chose them for the team Tsuna should cheer for not just because I am a fan but also because they are a widely recognized team. Also the blue on their kits is rumored to represent the sky.

A.C. Milan is another Italian football team that also reside in Milan, Italy. They are the chief rivals of Internazionale Milan and wear a red uniform. Their rivalry is amongst the most contested in Italian football.

Also both Internazionale Milan and A.C. Milan play in San Siro stadium, which Giannini uses as an example to illustrate the size of the underground base.

A kit is a soccer uniform.

_Translation: Good Luck_

**Please review**


End file.
